1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solar power inverter with a sealing means, and particularly, to a solar power inverter used in a solar power generating system and having a sealing means.
2. Background of the Invention
A solar power generating system serves to generate power using a solar power panel or a solar power panel array. Here, a current generated from the solar power panel or the solar power panel array is a direct current (DC). The DC needs to be converted into a general alternating current (AC), so as to be supplied to homes, companies, etc.
A solar power inverter is used to convert the DC generated from the solar power panel or the solar power panel array, into an AC. Generally, the solar power inverter includes a main case having inverter circuitry mounted therein, and an auxiliary case where various types of wires, etc. are accommodated. The auxiliary case is coupled to the main case.
Generally, the solar power generating system is used in an exposed state to the outdoor such as the desert or the plain. Therefore, the solar power generating system should be sealed so as not to be influenced by meteorological environments such as rain, wind or snow. Especially, in a case where snow or rain permeates contact parts of the main case and the auxiliary case, the main case and the auxiliary case may corrode, or may have their inner insulated states destroyed. In order to solve such problems, various types of sealing means have been used.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically showing a sealing means for a solar power inverter in accordance with the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the solar power inverter includes a main case 10, and an auxiliary case 20 disposed below the main case 10. Sealing means 30 are coupled along flanges 22 protruding from the surface of the auxiliary case 20. The sealing means 30 has a sealing portion 32 disposed on the bottom surface of the main case 10, and a fixing portion 34 fixed to the flange 22 by contacting a plurality of protrusions formed on the surface of the flange 22.
The main case 10 and the auxiliary case 20 are coupled to each other by an additional coupling means. Under such configuration, dust or moisture is prevented from being introduced into the solar power inverter as the sealing portion 32 is pressure-welded to the surface of the main case 10.
However, the conventional sealing means has the following problems.
Firstly, the sealing means should be cut to correspond to the length of the flange of the auxiliary case, and then should be bonded to the main case 10. In this case, the bonding process is not easy, and water leakage may occur due to a weak bonded part if the sealing means is used for a long time. Further, if the flange has a quadrangular shape, the sealing means is not smoothly transformed at the corners. This may cause part of the sealing means not to contact the main case, resulting in lowering of a sealing performance.